


Fanart for From the Top

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a story so good it was written twice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for From the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From The Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029727) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



I read this on my way to work. On the train. 7.30 AM. Wearing smart clothes and a big grin and thinking 'if anyone gets hold of my kindle, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this...' Loved it though :D

 


End file.
